Amaterasu
Celestial Brush and Ink Pots Playing as Amaterasu, you’ll have a special gauge with 12 Ink Pots. Each technique of your special attack, the Celestial Brush, will have used by a certain amount of ink. Ink Pots can be easily refilled overtime, thou be careful. Because if you completely run out of ink, you’ll lose all ability and normal weapon before all of the Ink Pots are fully refill. Moveset Neutral B - Power Slash Ammy uses one of her Celestial Brush Technique, The Power Slash, to slash the opponents down. The power slash is easily strong as it’s slice anyone in its path. Opponents stuck onto the quick slash will retrieve damages with a chance of stunned. The used of the Ink Pots can be 1/4 for just a slash to a full pot when fully charged. Side B - Cherry Bomb Ammy uses one of her Celestial Brush Technique, The Cherry Bomb, to summon a Cherry Bomb. the bombing act like items as it can be pick up or roll around the stage. The Cherry Bomb explode onto impact for 6 seconds or when it’s throw. Any opponents caught onto impact suffer damages with a good launch. This use of the Ink Pots is a half of a pot, thou there can only be three bombs around the stage. Up B - Vine Ammy uses one of her Celestial Brush Technique, Vine to lashes onto a hanging flower. When done onto the ground, the vine launch you onto an arc for recovery. This move can also help in midair since the vine can grab edges forward. The vine itself didn’t cause any damage thou. This use of the Ink Pots is a half of a pot. Down B - Veil of Mist Ammy howls as she used one of her Celestial Brush Technique, Veil of Mist onto a nearby opponent. When near an opponent, it directly causes an aura effort that slows their down, leaving their open for a counterpart. The mist can also work for projectiles, it’s didn’t slow they're the user. The used of the Ink Pots is a full pot. Final Smash - Sunrise Ammy howls forward as she summons the sun onto the stage. The sun itself easily heal you up and all of your ink pots is always full. You can always command heavy attacks forward by summoning Firebrust, Icestorm, and Thunderbolt onto the sky, striking opponents hard. This Final Smash lasted for 12 seconds before the sun disappears. K.O.s KO 1: KO 2: Star KO: Screen KO: Taunts Taunt 1: Taunt 2: Taunt 3: Victory/Lose Pose TBA Character Description TBA Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs and Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *Neutral- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Snake Codec TBA Role In The Subspace Emmisary TBA Trivia TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Okami Category:Wolf Category:Female Category:Goddess Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Unhuman Category:Animals Category:Fighter Category:Heros Category:Pure Hero Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:All Star Battlemania Category:Universal Crusade